Just The Girl
by tuvalian-cheese
Summary: yes, a song fic...a sucky song fic. Lily goes to return a book...blah blah blah...heres James declare his undying love...blah blah blah...concludes with uber cheesy ending. please R&R, puppy dog eyes


James sat on the edge of his bed trying (and failing) toread through his herbology notes. Newts were coming up and lets just say he was way more then a little behind on his studying.

_Lily was walking up the stairs to the boys dormitory. She had borrowed one of Remus's books and she wanted to return it to him before she forgot. She heard a radio and it was playing music...muggle music. She knew the only one with a muggle radio was James. She knew this because she had given it to him for his 8th birthday...but he wouldn't have kept it all these years, I mean after everything that had happened between them and all...would he._

_She turned to leave seeing that she now knew James was the only one in the room, for none of the others would have a muggle radio on, but then she heard the radio get louder and a familiar song come on...along with James's voice. She stopped and listened behind the door._

James was still studying when one of his favorite songs came on. It was his favorite for it reminded him of, someone, he knew and well...he just liked it. He turned it up and put down his quill, flipping over and lying on his back with his hands underneath his head.

**She's cold and she's cruel**

'_**well...that is kinda harsh, so I'd say she's more...ok, I'll get back to you on this'**_

**But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion**

'**_Well Hogwarts doesn't have a pool...but if it did, im sure she would have pushed me in it by now.'_  
**

**She laughs at my dreams**

'**_she does..,and everything i do of coarse'_  
But I dream about her laughter**

'**_I do...I do (and much more)'_  
**

**Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after**

'**_What's strange about it may I ask'_ **

Cause she's bittersweet

'**_I'd have to agree'_  
**

**She knocks me off of my feet **

_'_**_...literally'_  
**

**And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else **

'**_I don't...at all...what so ever_. _Sirius would be so ashamed if he found out'_  
**

**She's a mystery  
She's too much for me**

'**_She is...she is...there is defifently something wrong with me for openly admitting this.'_  
**

**But I keep coming back for more **

'**_Yeah...why is that'_  
**

**She's just the girl I'm looking for**

_ ' I thought we already went over this'_

She can't keep a secret for more then an hour

'**_I know...and I think its cute' -grins-_  
**

** She runs on one hundred proof attitude power **

"**_Yep, she's one fiery red head'_ _-grins more-_  
**

**And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her**

'**_Wow, it amazing how much this guy is like me...maybe we're like twins or something. But for him to be going through the same thing would have to mean...ANOTHER LILY! TWO LILLY'S...wow' -grins even more...if possible_-  
**

**What can I do  
I'd do anything for her**

'**_Yeah...I would' -grin goes away-_ **

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet

'**_She just did it yesterday'_  
**

**And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else**

'**_Not at all...except for maybe that other Lily...-ponders- nah'_  
**

**She's a mystery  
She's too much for me**

**_-sigh- 'Sad but true'_  
**

**But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for**

'**_And she cant see this, why'_ **

The way she sees it's me  
On her caller I.D.  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone

'**_Well...I don't know what either a caller I.D or a Phone are...but if I showed up on either...im sure she'd do what he'd just said she'd do...cuz it sounds kinda mean...and Lily's mean to me.'_  
**

**But I can't give up just yet**

'**_No...I wont...pathetic really'_  
**

**Cause every word she's ever said  
Still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head**

'**_Its true...and just as pathetic'_ **

She's cold and she's cruel

'**_Okay...maybe she can be cold and cruel...but that's just towards me_'  
**

**But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined**

'**_Yes she does...I think that_'s her best subject..._well its not really a_ _subject is it...OR IS IT!' -gasp-_  
**

**Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet**

'**_My bum still hurts -rubs bum-'_  
**

**And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else **

'**_Nope...and for some odd reason, she detests me'_  
**

**She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more**

**_-sigh- 'I know...why do I bother'_ **

** Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet **

'**_Pain'_  
**

**And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else **

'**No'  
**

**She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
Oh, I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for**

'**_Exactly'_ **

Just the girl I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
Just the girl I'm looking for

'Just the girl I'm looking for' James whispered to himself.

Just then the door opened slightly and in walked the reasonhis painful bum.

'Er...' said James standing up and looking at the floor, a flush rising in his cheeks, for he did not know how much she had heard.

Lily looked at him like she was going to get made and then replied 'No, it's not a subject, insulting you is just something I've picked up on my own.'

James' head shot up and looked at Lily, who's face had grown into a big grin. He quickly walked over and grabbed her around the waist. He waited till he was about an inch or so away from her before whispering,

'Good, I thought everyone was conspiring against me'

And with that he pulled her into a deep kiss, mid-giggle.

FIN


End file.
